Stents may be inserted into an anatomical vessel or duct for various purposes. Stents may maintain or restore patency in a formerly blocked or constricted passageway, for example, following a balloon angioplasty procedure. Other stents may be used for different procedures, for example, stents placed in or about a graft have been used to hold the graft in an open configuration to treat an aneurysm. Additionally, stents coupled to one or both ends of a graft may extend proximally or distally away from the graft to engage a healthy portion of a vessel is wall away from a diseased portion of an aneurysm to provide endovascular graft fixation.
Stents may be either self-expanding or balloon-expandable, or they can have characteristics of both types of stents. Self-expanding stents may be delivered to a target site in a compressed configuration and subsequently expanded by removing a delivery sheath, removing trigger wires and/or releasing diameter reducing ties. With self-expanding stents, the stents expand primarily based on their own expansive force without the need for further mechanical expansion. In a stent made of a shape-memory alloy such as Nitinol, the shape-memory alloy may be employed to cause the stent to return to a predetermined configuration upon removal of the sheath or other device maintaining the stent in its pre-deployment configuration.
When trigger wires are used as a deployment control mechanism, the trigger wires may releasably couple the proximal and/or distal ends of a stent or stent-graft to a delivery catheter. Typically, one or more trigger wires are looped through a portion of the stent near a vertex of the stent. For example, trigger wires may be used to restrain a “Z-stent” or Gianturco stent formed of a series of substantially straight segments interconnected by a series of bent segments. The trigger wires may be disposed through, and pull upon, the bent segments to pull the stent closely against the delivery catheter. Trigger wires also may be used in conjunction with different stent designs, such as cannula-cut stents having acute or pointed bends. In the latter embodiment, the trigger wires may be looped around one or more vertices formed beneath the proximal and/or distal apices, for example a location where an individual apex splits into two separate strut segments.
If trigger wires are used to deploy stents, typically the actuation of the trigger wire causes full radial expansion of the stent, such that the stent engages an inner wall of a duct, vessel or the like. Barbs of the stent may engage the body passage, and the deployed stent may be difficult or impossible to recapture or reposition at this time. Further, upon release of the trigger wire, as the stent is expanding it may foreshorten or otherwise move an undesired amount with respect to the body passage. Therefore, the actuation of a conventional trigger wire may yield inaccurate positioning of a stent that engages a body passage and may be difficult to retrieve.
The problems are manifest not only in the deployment of stents but also in the deployment of stent grafts and other implantable medical devices.